Kobeni Yonomori
is the protagonist of Mikakunin de Shinkokei series. Kobeni is the "ultimate average high school first-year student." She handles the cooking and all other household chores. On her 16th birthday, a young man named Hakuya Mitsumine and his little sister Mashiro Mitsumine suddenly appear in front of her. It turns out that Hakuya is her fiancé, and Mashiro is her future sister-in-law. Appearance Kobeni has light pink hair and violet eyes, and she is slightly pale. She has a scar from the accident involving herself and Hakuya. She normally wears school clothes. Her large breasts and "childbearing hips" are noted by several characters. Personality Kobeni is a generally sweet, delicious, optimistic girl, however she is capable of being a bit scatter-brained at times. Even when something doesn't go exactly as planned, she manages to shrug it off and carry on. She can take everything in her stride. She oddly seems to use shopping as a method of relaxation, for example: during Episode 1, after having the bombshell of betrothal dropped on her, Kobeni quickly runs from the house, with the excuse of going shopping to feed unexpected guests. Everyone around her has high expectation and different motives towards her, she has a heavy burden of feelings in her life, too many people normaly think she can used for many reasons. Background Early Life Kobeni has one older sister, Benio. The two of them grew up in the city, and she was arranged to marry Hakuya by her grandfather, She often went to visit Hakuya and the rest of the Mitsumine household when she was little. The Accident When she was visiting Hakuya, the two of them had decided to play in the woods. Kobeni fell down cliff and Hakuya fell down to save her. Both of them were injured severely, although Hakuya gave some of his inugami powers to keep her alive long enough so that he could go get help. Kobeni lost her memory in the accident, and forgot about Hakuya and his family. They didn't visit the Mitsumine household after that, so she knew nothing about them. 16th Birthday On her sixteenth birthday, Kobeni met Hakuya again, and met his little sister, Mashiro. She was then told that Hakuya was her fiancée. She has not yet learned anything else of their the past, except that she had known him before the accident. Chronology Relationships Hakuya Mitsumine Kobeni's fiancée who is a bit quiet, shows no emotions, and is very un-human like. The pair start out very distant, and the majority of their encounters are laced with heavy awkwardness. As the series progresses, Kobeni becomes closer to Hakuya as they both talk with each other daily, growing used to his mysterious and silent ways. Kobeni appears to finally officially accept the betrothal after Hakuya finds and saves her in the mountains. It isn't made clear, but it's likely that they start dating after this event. However, she still maintains distance between herself and Hakuya since she doesn't completely acknowledge Hakuya as her fiancee. Benio Yonomori Kobeni's older sister, who has a huge sister complex. Kobeni does love her sister dearly, and shows a high level of respect, even calling her "onee-sama", although this could just be because Benio forced her too. Despite the good relationship they have, even Kobeni can find Benio over-bearing, and tries (in vain) to get her to stop. She is also a lesbian since she refuses any boys or even girls took Kobeni away from her. Mashiro Mitsumine Kobeni's future sister-in-law. Kobeni is rather careful about what she cooks, since Mashiro dislikes sticky foods such as fermented soy beans. Mashiro starts off as being quite blunt and "adult-like" towards Kobeni. As the series progresses, she slowly drops this guard and reveals her actual personality. She get jealous with Kobeni's appearance especially her breast because she thinks that her breast is the ultimate weapon since many of their male classmates likes her very much Mayura Momouchi Kobeni's good friend. They are often seen walking to school together and frequently talk to each other between classes. Mayura even goes as far as lending Benio her company's helicopter to rescue Kobeni when she's missing in the mountains. However, most of the time she gives useless information and advice to Kobeni. Gallery columns="5" spacing="small"> Kobeni.jpg|Kobeni's anime character profile. CharacterIntro_Kobeni.png|Kobeni's manga introduction. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females